


Definitely Not An Ambush

by SneakyBunyip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBunyip/pseuds/SneakyBunyip
Summary: While Director Orson Krennic and his bodyguard DT-666 argue whether or not they are walking into an ambush, they do, in fact, walk right into an ambush.





	Definitely Not An Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> DT-666 started as a joke character [Wilhuffandpuff ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhuffnpuff) and I made for our RP Group "As the Death Star Turns" and his story developed by accident.  
> His profile can be found here: [here](https://asthedeathstarturns.tumblr.com/post/173612885008/dt-666-sixesoc)

“This mission is a load of bantha shit, boss,” DT-666 grunted, marching through the narrow canyon trail a few paces behind Director Krennic.

“Oh, is it, Sixes?” Krennic snarled. “Thank the Empire you are here to make such an astute observation.”

They had been traveling for nearly two hours now. Their shuttle had been shot out of the sky several hundred meters off-course, putting them behind on their clandestine rendezvous. Krennic and his bodyguard had no food or water as this was supposed to have been a short hop to the meet point. They had not taken into account just how far down the canyon trail took them, with its seemingly endless twists and turns. 

The mission on Tattooine had been dangerous enough without this added inconvenience. At this rate, the liaison for the Hutt Cartel was most likely long gone, and the holodisk Krennic desperately needed would have vanished along with him.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a dim-witted nerf herder,” Sixes snapped. “I knew this was going to be a kriffin’ doomed trip the moment I learned where we were landing. You’re just too stubborn to admit you’ve been set up.”

“Oh ho, the death trooper grows bold.” Krennic threw up his gloved hands now caked with dust. “I’m sorry, did my rank plate suddenly disintegrate under the twin suns? Did you forget that  _ I  _ am the one that hired  _ you _ as my bodyguard and not as my advisor?”

They argued their way across an unstable mesa, riddled with sheets of flat rocks stacked atop one another.

“Someone’s gotta tell you when you’re wrong, boss.” Sixes picked up his pace, but still kept in line behind Krennic. “Think about it a damn second. No one else knew we were out here, and the nearest tusken raider camp is a hundred kilometers south. So who else would be around to shoot us down?”

Krennic whirled around, sending Sixes skidding to a halt to avoid trampling the director. Krennic angled his head up at death trooper who towered over him. “What exactly are you implying?”

“That we’re being lead into an ambush.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They want my credits, that is all.”

Sixes’ green lens seemed to flash in anger for a moment and he tilted his ebon-helmeted head. “You know who would  _ love _ to have the Director of Advanced Weapons Research away from the Empire, defenseless, in the middle of the kriffin’ desert?”

“This is not a rebel plot,” Krennic argued, already feeling the cold sweat form on his upper lip.

“Boss, I’m tellin’ you, I got a bad feeling about... _ Boss _ !” 

Sixes grabbed Krennic’s wrist.

“What are you-” Krennic’s words were lurched out of him as he was hurled forward, face slamming into the trooper’s chest plate. He felt the world spin as Sixes wrapped a long, strong arm around his waist, turning quickly to drop to one knee. Krennic’s own knees slammed painfully against the rocky ground. Krennic’s face was smashed hard against the dark armor as the death trooper practically enveloped him. 

Before Krennic could demand to be released, an explosion brightened the mesa around him. He felt the trooper tense, but remained unmoved, resisting the shockwave that blew rocks, bushes and fragments of dead trees past them.

“S-Sixes?” Krennic managed, but was hushed with a sharp staticky “ _ Shh” _ .

All was silent.

Krennic’s heart pounded in his ears, and his body trembled. 

Was he going to die here? In the middle of nowhere? He had so much more to do in this life. 

His legacy was too close to being realized to just end like this.

_ It  _ can’t _ end like this... _

A gloved hand gently cradled Krennic’s head. The rough leather thumb stroked his cheek gently. “You’re okay...I got you…” Sixes said, in a whisper enhanced only slightly by the modulator. “You’re gonna be alright. I promise.”

The tremors that wracked Krennic’s body began to subside and he exhaled an unsteady breath. 

Shouts echoed through the canyon. Krennic reflexively moved to stand, but Sixes held him in place. “Stay.”

And Krennic did. Where else would he go? 

A barrage of blaster fire flew all around them. Red bolts glanced off the death trooper’s armor, ricocheting to scorch the ground beside where Krennic knelt. Krennic squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the comforting hand still cupping his head. 

“One...two...three…” Sixes counted. 

What was he counting? Certainly not blaster bolts, there were far more than three accosting them. 

“Four...fi- _! _ ” Sixes grunted and lurched forward, squeezing Krennic tightly. 

“Sixes?” Krennic gasped, but the death trooper continued his count.

“F...five...six...seven…”

The hand left Krennic’s head and for a moment he feared Sixes was going to fall dead atop of him. 

“Seven.” The trooper seemed to confirm, his modulated voice suddenly deep, dark and deadly.

The arm wrapped around Krennic’s waist lifted him slightly as Sixes turned, blaster rifle drawn.

Krennic had seen his other death troopers hold the very same rifle with both hands in an effort to steady the heavy weapon. Sixes, however, extended the rifle easily with one arm while protecting Krennic with the other.

Seven shots fired from the rifle. 

Seven bodies fell to the ground. 

The rifle barely recoiled.

Krennic kept his cheek pressed hard against the trooper’s chest plate, not daring to move. 

For a long moment the only sound that existed was the staticky breath of the death trooper, who carefully pried Krennic away from him and rose to face the canyon. “Stay behind me.”

Krennic obeyed without question. 

One agonizing minute later, Sixes lowered his blaster. “That was all of them.” 

A soft pattering sound drew Krennic’s attention to the ground. Red droplets collected beside the trooper’s boot.

“You’re hurt,” Krennic said. “You need a medkit.”

DT-666 kept his eyes to the canyon. “I’m a death trooper, boss. We bleed. Doesn’t matter so long as you get out of here alive.”

The blood was pooling at an alarming rate and the trooper began to sway. 

“Well it matters to me, dammit,” Krennic snapped. He circled the trooper, examining him closely until he found a wet spot just above his elbow, below his bicep plate. 

“Take that arm plate off,” Krennic ordered.

Sixes looked at his arm. “Why?”

Krennic narrowed his eyes. “Take. It. Off.”

“Boss...” Sixes voice was eerily gentle. “I need to get you back on the ship. More could be coming.”

“And I need to make sure you don’t lose that arm because your stubbornness lead to an infection. Now take it off, DT-666. That’s an order.”

Sixes snorted. “You gonna pull a medkit out of your ass or something?”

Krennic thought for a moment. 

“No.” And with that, Krennic unclipped the pins holding his cape to his shoulders. Ignoring the alarm bells blaring in his own head, he tore three long strip from his cape and tossed the remains to the ground. He held the strips in his hands and nodded to Sixes’ arm. 

“Well?”

Sixes looked at him for a moment, then quietly unclipped the arm plates, sliding them off and tossing them on top of the tattered cape. 

Krennic pulled away the rubbery soft armor to reveal a light, freckle-kissed arm, carved with muscles and mired with several battle scars. The hints of a dark orange tattoo peeked from beneath his sleeve, a skull of some animal, but Krennic’s attention was focused more on the halo of charred flesh surrounded the bleeding wound. 

Krennic wrapped the arm up as best he could, wincing as he tightened the bandages, despite Sixes not making a sound. Blood seeped through the cloth, but the majority of the bleeding had stopped.

“Thanks, boss,” Sixes said, softly.

Krennic looked up at the large soldier in black, watching over him like some knight from a Lexrulian folk legend. He gazed at the reflective green-lensed eyes and wonder what true color lurked behind them.

“You’re welcome.” Then his eyes widened. “The datadisk!”

Krennic ran towards the seven bodies on the ground, feeling oddly lighter without his cape flowing behind him. 

“Radditchek, you bastard!” Krennic hissed, finding the cartel’s liaison among the dead rebels. He fished out the holodisk and slipped it into his belt pouch, exhaling in relief. 

“What’s that,” Sixes asked. 

Krennic considered telling his bodyguard that it was none of his business because truly it wasn’t. Yet, he could feel a slight bruise forming on his cheek from being pressed against the trooper’s chest plate, as well as the lingering comfort of Sixes’ body that had protected him. 

“The holodisk is exactly what I need to propell my weapon project forward, Sixes.”

This was the first time Krennic had revealed his plot to anyone, and for a moment a chill washed over him. Was it adrenaline that kept his mouth going? Was it that he felt he owed the bodyguard for saving his life?

Or was it that gentle touch that made the director feel safe amid a chaos around them.

“With this information I can finally discover what starfighter initiative Grand Admiral Thrawn has planned and can take steps to dismantle it before it gains the Emperor’s favor.”

Sixes simply stood there watching Krennic, saying nothing, his stance and helmet revealing nothing. Krennic was unsure as to whether the death trooper was judging him or simply did not care. 

“Does it concern you I went to this hassle to sabotage another Imperial officer?”

Sixes walked towards Krennic, stepping over a few bodies to close the gap between them. 

He shook his head. “Protecting you concerns me, boss, not any of this. With me keeping you safe, you can go on as many hair-brained holodisk adventures as you want.” 

Krennic could think of nothing to say, a rare occurrence for the director (as a certain moff would say). 

“Come on,” Sixes said, finally retreating. 

Krennic nodded, giving the body of Radditchek a final kick before leaving. 

Sixes caught the action and let out a short chuckle.

And Krennic’s heart unexpectedly fluttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [SneakyBunyip](https://sneakybunyip.tumblr.com/%22%22)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No One Likes Eadu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516282) by [Thrawnduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil)




End file.
